Components that are to be exposed to elevated temperature environments can be fabricated from high thermal resistance materials to protect the component against the temperature for a given expected exposure time. Ancillary components may not be directly exposed in the elevated temperature environment but can experience similar temperatures from thermal conduction and thus also require the use of high thermal resistance materials. The use of the high thermal resistance materials can add cost and complexity to the component design.